Imperfect MarySue
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: (Rated R to be safe)Everyone knows and loves Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue is perfect. But WHAT IF Mary-Sue got dumped by the boy whom she was meant to be with? And the boy started dating another boy? And Mary-Sue isn’t completely sane… Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy),
1. Introduction

Title: Imperfect Mary-Sue  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Author: NJ  
  
Summary: Everyone knows and loves Mary-Sue. So, Mary-Sue is perfect. But WHAT IF Mary-Sue got dumped by the boy whom she was meant to be with? And the boy started dating another boy? And Mary-Sue isn't completely sane. Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), insanity, murder, character death.  
  
Couple: RonXDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Mary-Sue. The again, I might not own her as well. ^_^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Introduction  
  
Everyone knows Mary-Sue.  
  
Everyone loves Mary-Sue.  
  
Mary-Sue is kind, smart, loyal, and generous.  
  
Mary-Sue has a terrific body and a beautiful face.  
  
Mary-Sue is lucky.  
  
And Mary-Sue always gets her man.  
  
In short, Mary-Sue is perfect.  
  
But wasn't there an old wise man who said: "Nobody is perfect."?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NJ presents:  
  
IMPERFECT MARY-SUE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sorry that it's so short, but this is just the intro! I'll have Chapter One up soon (if my pc doesn't black out again ^_^;;)! ~NJ) 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Imperfect Mary-Sue  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Author: NJ  
  
Summary: Everyone knows and loves Mary-Sue. So, Mary-Sue is perfect. But WHAT IF Mary-Sue got dumped by the boy whom she was meant to be with? And the boy started dating another boy? And Mary-Sue isn't completely sane. Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy), insanity, murder, character death.  
  
Couple: RonXDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Mary-Sue. The again, I might not own her as well. ^_^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IMPERFECT MARY-SUE  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
A certain redhead, dressed in a black robe came running down a big hall. He went to his friends who were sitting at a big table. One of them was a girl with light-brown, bushy hair and the other had black hair with glasses, and a scar on his forehead.  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
"Guys, did you hear! Draco broke up with Mary-Sue!"  
  
"What? Are you sure Hermoine? That good-looking nice girl from our house? The girl who helped Hagrid, helped save Ginny and defeated Voldemort with Harry? It can't be?"  
  
"Well Harry, it is so. Ron, why are you blushing?"  
  
"Well. Draco asked me out yesterday. He kissed me too."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, you two!"  
  
"But, he's male!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"Well, I've been experimenting with my feelings. I thought I could give Draco a shot. He's totally different when not around you guys. I do feel sorry for Mary-Sue though."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"But he's Draco!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Why me? Did I do something wrong? Wasn't I kind to all? Didn't I help everyone? The day I came to Hogwarts was the best day of my life. I stepped in the train, and headed to a compartment, which happened to be where the famous Harry Potter and his friends were. I became good friends with them, and Hermoine has been my best friend ever since.  
  
And then, I came across that blonde god, Draco Malfoy. He was so handsome! And to think, when the dance came, he asked me out! I was in heaven! And I was doing great in classes too. I got high results, sometimes I even knew things Hermoine didn't. But they weren't jealous, they praised me, and I felt great.  
  
That is, until that fucking Ron Weasley decided to mess things up.  
  
Oh, he wasn't so bad-looking himself. Had a few freckles here and there. But I hate him. I fucking hate him. And what I hate the most about that asshole is his hair! Oh, how I hate it! And you know why?  
  
When it was full moon, the romantic night, Draco had asked me to go out. I had put on my loveliest dress, and made my hair look stunning. That beautiful night, he showed me the Hogwarts garden, and I was so in love. That wonderful night, I felt I was the only girl for him. That bloody night, was the same night Draco just dumped me in front of my dormitory.  
  
And on that same fucking night, I saw him making out with the redhead. Weasley.  
  
Why!? Why me? If it weren't for all my friends and family, I would have killed myself right now. But, no! I know what to do. It's time I showed you don't mess with me, for I am Mary-Sue. Savior of the world, Miss Teenage Beauty, and Revenge-Taker.  
  
Mr. albino-white-sleek-hair-god, and his little red-headed-bloody-idiot- slave are going to wish they'd never been born.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sorry I couldn't write more, but I'm in a rush, and decided to post this before I go! Plz review, and I'll try to have up more soon! ~NJ) 


End file.
